dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Horror Won't End
から へ... の は わった |Rōmaji title =Gokū kara Gohan e… Chichi no Tamashī wa Tsutawatta |Literal title =From Goku to Gohan… A Father's Spirit is Passed Down |Number = 190 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Airdate = June 23, 1993 |English Airdate = December 21, 2000 |Manga = Father and Son |Previous = Cell Returns! |Next = Save the World }} から へ... の は わった|Gokū kara Gohan e… Chichi no Tamashī wa Tsutawatta|lit. "From Goku to Gohan… A Father's Spirit is Passed Down"}} is the twenty-fifth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred ninetieth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 23, 1993. Its original American airdate was December 21, 2000. Summary Gohan faces Cell as the latter charges a Kamehameha announcing he would live for all eternity. To Gohan's surprise, Vegeta apologizes to him for getting in the way leading Gohan to believe that it was said because he knew they were all about to die. Around the world and even on New Namek, Cell's evil energy is sensed. Cell then thinks back to his earliest stage of life in his own timeline. As Dr. Gero continues work on his greatest creation, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 interfere and when Dr. Gero threatens to put them back to sleep, Android 17 and Android 18 kill him. Before the two take off, they destroy Dr. Gero's lab but unknowingly to the two of them, Cell remained intact in his tube and continued development until he reached the point he outgrew his tube and broke free. Upon going to the outside world he finds that most of humanity has already been killed by the two Androids leaving him little option to feed off of the life forms of others. It was soon after that Cell killed that timelines Future Trunks and took the Time Machine to the main timeline. Back in the present time, Cell, while charging his Kamehameha, mentions that he initially thought his creation was so Dr. Gero could "defeat" Earth, but he now realizes that his true role is to act as the end of the universe itself, and even gloats that with his newfound power, he can wipe out an entire solar system if he so desired. Gohan, knowing that he cannot beat Cell with only one arm, is ready to accept defeat. Suddenly Goku speaks with Gohan through King Kai's telepathic abilities, motivating Gohan to launch the largest Kamehameha that he can muster. After a disagreement about his abilities with one arm, Gohan decides to launch it upon his father's request. Gohan charges his own Kamehameha as he prepares to face off with Cell one final time, with the latter silently acknowledging respect for Gohan for deciding to give it his all after all. Major Events *Cell powers up his Solar Kamehameha, attempting to destroy Earth. *Cell explains his origins from his own timeline. *Goku speaks with Gohan through King Kai to urge him to fight. *Gohan begins powering up a Kamehameha in retaliation. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Cell Games Arena **The Lookout **Goku's House **Northern Mountains (Flashback) ***Dr. Gero's Lab (Flashback) *New Namek *Other World **Snake Way Objects *Battle Armor *Champion Belt *Halo *Crystal Ball *Future Dr. Gero's Supercomputer (Flashback) *Time Machine (Flashback) Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Techniques *Solar Kamehameha - Super Perfect Cell's most powerful version of the Kamehameha, used in an attempt to destroy Gohan, the Earth, and the Solar System. *Father-Son Kamehameha - A one-handed Super Kamehameha used by Gohan, assisted by Goku's spirit, against Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha. Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Cell Returns (soundtrack)" - When Cell charges the Solar Kamehameha. *"Goku and Gohan in Time Chamber" - When Goku contacts Gohan. *"SSJ Transformation" - When Gohan prepares the Father-Son Kamehameha. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Cell and Gohan prepared to launch their respective Kamehameha waves. *Droids vs. Bikers - When Cell and Gohan Launch their Kamehameha. *"Cell and Piccolo Fight" - During Gohan and Cell's beam clash. Differences from the manga *Due to Caroni, Pirozhki and Miss Piiza being created for the anime, all scenes involving them are exclusive to the anime. *Dende and Mr. Popo as well as the Namekians on New Namek commenting on the evil power that Cell is giving off as he powers up the Solar Kamehameha is exclusive to the anime. *Cell's flashback of his origins is exclusive to the anime. *Fortune Teller Baba arriving at Goku's House and using the Crystal Ball to show Chi-Chi and Ox-King the fight is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *There is a verbal goof when Gohan charges his Kamehameha. While pronouncing the technique, he says the second "me" twice in the Funimation dub. *In this episode, Laurie Steele was kept for Fortuneteller Baba's voice instead of the newer actress, Linda Young, redubbing over her. Kyle Hebert was dubbed over Mark Britten for Ox-King, however. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 190 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 190 (BDZ) pt-br:Uma mensagem para Gohan! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 190 it:Buon sangue non mente! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z